Kyo and Popping Candy DON'T mix!
by kyogirl1000
Summary: Kyo eats popping candy, goes crazy, and starts killing people...The usual....Okey, it's a Fruits Basket lovers worst nightmare! Even for me! R&R plz!


Kyo Popping candy =_ Something **BAD!**_

By Kyogirl1000

I dont own fruits Basket

One day, Kyo and Tohru were walking down the street on the way to school when Tohru asked,"Oh, I forgot we're not suppost to have this at school...Uh, Kyo, would you like some candy?" Kyo, jumping to conclusions says,"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE DOPE WITH YOU ANYWAY!" Tohru , confused because she is a numb skull, answers" Um, I know I'm not a straight A student, but I wouldnt call myself a dope...." Kyo's mouth drops with unbelief, and he explaines, "I didn't mean---I was talking about the candy..." "Oh! No, I never heard of that brand of candy, (AN:You may have notice by now that Tohru is more of a Numb Skull than usual...) I'ts that new popping candy! You know, th kind that when you put it into your mouth, it pops! So, would you like some?" "Sounds like a headache just waiting to happen, but alright." answeres Kyo.

Kyo puts some of the candy into his mouth, and as soon as it passed his lips, the popping began...At first it was annoying, put soon enough he was going into a rage! Tohru was saying something, but instead of hearing english, he heard...POP! POP! POP!POP! He couldnt take it anymore, he grabed a gun that just _happen_ to be there, and shot Tohru 6 times. After the popping candy had worn off, he looked to the ground to see Tohru with 2 shots in her head, 3 in her stomach, one shot in her heart, and her blood all over him. Realizing what he'd done, he took the only thing he touched from her so they couldnt get finger prints, The popping candy, Soon he decieded to play hooky today and ran home to see Yuki _still _getting ready for the day.

Trying to dispose the evidence, Kyo eats **_all_** of the retched sweet and throws the bloody bag into the disposal drain and chopped it up. "Are'nt you soppost to be at school with Tohru? Where _is _Tohru?" Yuki sleepily said. Kyo answered "Er, Um, she left earlier...before I got up..." "Hmph, That's just like Tohru..." Kyo is trying to not show that he is in pain, when he hears....POP!POP!POP!POP! Kyo looks over at Yuki and see's that he is pouring milk into a bowl of cereal; **_Rice Crispy cereal! _**Kyo takes out his gun and kills Yuki with all but one bullet. Then he goes upstairs and kills Shigure. Even Though Kyo felt horrable that he murrdered Tohru, He didn't feel an ounce bit guilty that he killed That _damn rat,_or that _sick bastard..._He actually enjoyed it, like it was his dream come true. Sickened by the smell of blood, he goes to the main house. Maybe Hatori has a cure for this retched stuff called, _candy_, Kyo thought.

At the main house, he sees Kisa and Hiro, sick with colds, heading toward Hatori's House, and what are they walking on? Graval! Every step they took sounded like: SCRITCH! SCRATCH! POP! SRITCH!SRATCH! POP! And so what does he do class? Come on, say it with me, He kills them! But we are skiping out the grusome parts arent we? Okey, Kyo grabs a sword that just _happened _to be they're, and slices Kisa's head off, hiro, shocked in horror, gets his tongue sliced and his eyes spooned out. Hatori quickly comes out onto the graval to try and stop kyo, but....weeeeeellll.....He gets stabbed in the stomach and _dies_ in snow that will never melt... (AN:Who's cold as snow now!!!) Ayame comes out and ignores the dead bodys and starts babblying about good swordsmenship, and kyo, annoyed, (AN:this is my favorite part!) quickly goudges him, and then sticks the sword so far up his ass that he could see the point of the sword in his mouth.After Kyo cleaned his sword, he went to kill Akito, he **_loved _**this...Akito's finale words before he died was "well, see you in hell, then..." "Most likely..." answered Kyo.

Kyo thought that the Spa House would calm his nerves, so he decieded to go they're, But on the way they're, He met Momiji singing the gayest song in the world, Dirty Pop by Nsync, poor Momiji, He got stabbed in the spline and died instintly. A little down the road he bumped into Black haru who was harrasing kagura, and what does he do? come on class, I know you know this one!HE KILLS HIM!!! "Oh! Kyo! My Love you saved me! My valient prince, my---" and those were the last words of Kagura Sohma. "Heh, good riddens..." says Kyo. When he Reached the bath house, and with the help of Rit-chan and his moms sceaming, it became the blood bath house.... And then Kko realized....that the candy wore of hours ago!

He had killed His friends and family for no apparent reason.....And he **_liked _**it! So he killed the Whole world. And when he was all alone, He commited suicide. When he got to heaven, he saw Tohru, yuki, and everyone he killed, pushing him into Hell. When he landed, He saw Akito in a spa of hot lava... "so, hows the molt'in lava doin' 'ya?" asked kyo and akito answered "oh, the usual, pain and missery..." "ah, yes, Well, guess we're here for a while huh?" "Yep, for all internity..."

And so they're is no Fruits Basket;and they're also is no earth eather.....Thanks to Kyo, that is....

**The End**

Okeeeeey? Yeah, even for me, that was weird... I made Kyo so _evil!_ I was so cruel... well! plz review!


End file.
